


In which we find out why John shaved the 'stache

by thepurplewombat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone posted this on Tumblr: "I just really want to know what makes john shave off his mustache" and my brain went bzzzzzt-TING and came up with this. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which we find out why John shaved the 'stache

"God, John," Sherlock said, his breath coming in pants as he leaned in. "You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. I thought I was going insane. I went all over the world and in every city I thought of you, what you would say, what you would do. What you were doing, were you okay…I…John…"

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pressed his best friend - the love of his life, back from the dead like a miracle straight from the hand of a generous God, bruised and battered (and not just from the truly impressive right hook John had pulled out when he’d opened the door, what had he been doing, where the fuck had he been and most importantly  _who had hurt Sherlock and could John find and kill them_?) - as close to him as he could get.

Sherlock’s name was the only thing he could say, the only word in the world, Sherlock was all he could see, smell, hear. Sherlock was shaking, his entire body wracked with bone-deep shudders as he pressed his face into the curve of John’s neck.

_Right, that’s enough of that, then_ , John thought as he tugged gently at Sherlock’s hair - shorter now, and a mix of red and brown and blonde that made him look unexpectedly younger - so he could look at him.

"Shh, Sherlock, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. I’m just so glad you’re alive. We’re going to be fine, just fine."

And he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Sherlock backed away so fast his back hit the wall.

"No!" he shouted, his hands up in a warding gesture.

John froze, the most horrible thoughts suddenly tripping through his mind, thoughts of Sherlock helpless in some African pisshole, with men who had no mercy…

"Sherlock, what…"

Sherlock glared at his mouth as if it had personally offended him.

"I don’t kiss men with moustaches, John."

"You come back from the dead after three years and you won’t kiss me because of  _a little fucking facial hair_?” John demanded, and Sherlock’s face made the most disgusted expression he’d ever seen on it - and John had seen Sherlock looking at Anderson, so that was something.

"My  _father_  had a moustache, John,” he said. “It was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. One time Mycroft and I turned it purple and he  _still_  wouldn’t shave it off, just walked around with half his face buried under this great big purple… _thing_  until Mummy made us help him turn it back. No, don’t ask me to. I can’t, I  _won’t_  and you can’t make me.”

And now John was giggling, and Sherlock was glaring at  _him_  as if he’d personally offended him - which he probably had.

"Sherlock don’t you think that maybe…"

“ _NO_! No exceptions, John! Get rid of the lip ferret or never kiss these lips again!”

It was probably the fastest shave in human history.


End file.
